memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sisko's attack ship
Sisko's attack ship was a Jem'Hadar attack ship captured by Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of Deep Space 9 in the Gamma Quadrant in 2373. Fight for the ship In that year, the attack ship was carrying a Founder, a Vorta and forty-two Jem'Hadar when it crashed on Torga IV. The inertial dampers failed, killing the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar soldiers and severely injuring the Changeling. The ship crashed into the side of a mountain, embedding itself into the rock. Captain Sisko and his crew, who were on the planet at the time, saw the ship entering the atmosphere and transported to the crash site. The crew entered the upside-down ship and discovered the dead occupants. Sisko was determined to salvage the ship, calling it "the greatest intelligence find in the last ten years". Seeing the runabout as not being powerful enough to remove the ship from the surface, Sisko contacted Major Kira and asked her to bring the ''Defiant'' to Torga IV. Several hours later, another Dominion ship arrived in orbit and beamed down Jem'Hadar troops, forcing the crew to seek shelter in the crashed warship. Kilana did not want to risk sending the Jem'Hadar into the ship, fearing the Starfleet personnel would kill the Founder. After Kilana and Sisko failed to come to an agreement, the Jem'Hadar began bombarding the site with ultritium concussion shells, although they were used as only a psychological weapon only. The crew later tried to move the ship with its own engines, but were unsuccessful. Sisko and Dax later found the Founder on the ship, who was only moments away from death. It died soon after, and its death call was heard by Kilana and the Jem'Hadar. With the Founder dead, the Jem'Hadar committed suicide. Kilana transported to the ship and Sisko let her remove part of the Founder's remains. Kilana congratulated him on capturing the ship, although both of them questioned whether or not it was worth all the deaths. The Defiant arrived soon after, and, using the tractor beam, was successful in freeing the ship from the planet. The ship was brought back to the Alpha Quadrant. (DS9: "The Ship") Use against the enemy Three months into the Dominion War in 2374, the attack ship was brought to Starbase 371, where Sisko and his crew began training on it before using it to destroy a ketracel-white facility in Cardassian space. Several hours after the warship left the starbase, it was attacked by the [[USS Centaur|USS Centaur]] near the border. The ship crossed the border, but the Centaur continued its attack until it detected three other Dominion ships. Several hours later, the warship arrived at the facility, where the crew transported eighty-four canisters to the facility, one filled with ultritium and a detonator. However, soon after the facility transported canisters to the warship, it raised its security net. The ultritium detonated early, allowing the ship to escape. However, it was caught in the explosion and severely damaged. Most serious of all, the warship's warp core matrix had been destroyed, leaving the ship without warp drive and seventeen years from the nearest Federation starbase. (DS9: "A Time to Stand") Chief O'Brien began repairs, but they were interrupted by the appearance of two Jem'Hadar ships. Sisko saw a dark-matter nebula nearby and ordered Commander Dax to set a course. Just then, the ship was rocked by weapons fire and Dax's console exploded, throwing her to the deck. The ship then hit a gravitational spike, damaging it even more. It was then caught in the gravity of a planet in the nebula, and entered its atmosphere. The ship crashed into a sea, but the crew were able to escape to a nearby area of land using a raft. The attack ship sank soon after. (DS9: "Rocks and Shoals") Crew * Julian Bashir * Jadzia Dax * Elim Garak * Paul Gordon * Enrique Muniz * Lisa Neeley * Nog * Miles O'Brien * Benjamin Sisko Appearances * "The Ship" * "A Time to Stand" * "Rocks and Shoals" Background Information In a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode guide included with a 1998 issue of SFX magazine, the reviewer of "Rocks and Shoals" called the shot of the attack ship sinking into the ocean "stunning". Category:Starships